Loving You
by Ellsweetella
Summary: Cold and emotionless to the outside world, Fine held a hidden fire inside her. No one understands her, including her family. But what happens when the one who is able to break through her cold exterior is her sister's fiance? FXS
1. Chapter 1

Hi~~ This story is going to be 'darker' compared to my other fushigiboshi fanfics. I hope that you will enjoy this. This is also going to be part of Moonshine Wish's contest. The song Fine played when she was young: /watch?v=418TiGGl084

Song Shade heard: /watch?v=M10KlD3su5Y

* * *

><p><span>Loving You Chapter 1 <span>

Raindrops fell from the sky, rolling down the glass window. Fine looked out the window, gazing at the dark sky. She took a bite out of her cake, enjoying the taste.

"Fine, your mother is calling you for dinner," Camelot, the household maid informed Fine.

Fine got up and nodded, going out of her room and down the stairs to the dinning room.

"Fine, it is rude to be late for dinner, especially when we have guests," Elsa sternly chided Fine. Fine bowed and sat at her seat. She scanned the guest. He was a good-looking man around his early 20s, having dark purple hair and eyes.

"Sister, this is Shade, my fiancé. Shade, this is my older twin sister, Fine," Rein introduced them. Shade offered his hand for a handshake. Fine stood up and bowed, ignoring the hand. He took back his hand and sat down, with Fine following suite.

"Sorry Shade, my sister is like that," Rein apologised. Fine smirked, "Rein, when have you started calling me 'sister'? Hasn't it always been 'that girl'?"

"Sorry, she is a little rebellious," Elsa smiled apologetically.

Shade looked at his future sister-in-law. She was cute and pretty, with her dark pink hair falling to her waist. She had her mother's red eyes. Her eyes… That was what made him so curious. Her eyes were cold and emotionless, which made him curious. Rein's eyes were full of warmth and cheerfulness, always sparkling. Fine's eyes were cold, hard, emotionless, like a black hole that sucks everything inside and made people feel that if they gazed into those eyes for too long, they can never escape and will only sink further in.

"Darling, here," Rein took a piece of chicken using her chopsticks and gave it to Shade.

"Thank you. Don't just take food for me. You have to eat more too, since you are so thin," Shade thanked her and gave her a piece of fish. Rein smiled happily and nodded, her eyes shinning with bliss.

Fine ate in silence, wanting the dinner to end. Fake. The smiles her mother and sister gave her were all an act. They hated her, even to the point of wishing for her death. Fine could tell. Their eyes showed it, but they put on an act whenever there is a guest. Humph. Hypocrites.

"I have finished eating. Thank you for the meal," Fine bowed and left, going to her room.

"I am so sorry. Fine's character is a little weird. But when did she start eating so little?" Rein and Elsa once again apologised.

"It's okay," Shade smiled kindly, watching Fine's back view. What did she go through that made her eyes so cold. He looked at the girl sitting next to him. Rein Kagamine, his fiancée. Theirs was an arranged marriage, with Rein really loving him. But for him, the marriage was just another job he was forced to do by his family.

* * *

><p>Fine sat on her bed and sighed. She should have eaten more before she came up. Forget it. She got off her bed and opened her 'mini' refrigerator, taking out a huge slice of strawberry cake. She ate them, only full when she finished 10 full cakes. It was getting late and there were classes at the university the next day. She washed up and went to sleep.<p>

_It was that dream again. "Fine! Look at what you have done!" Elsa screamed, storming out of the kitchen. "How many times have I told you to not to enter and mess up the kitchen? Can you be like your younger sister! Stop causing me so much troubles!" Elsa slapped Fine. The petite 7 years old burst into tears, falling onto the floor._

_Truth stormed in, "Stop making so much noise! I am busy! Why can't all of you understand! YOU! Stop crying! All you can do is cry! Useless! Can't you be more like Rein? Look at her! She is doing her work! She always gets full marks! What about you? Why did we have such an idiot for a daughter! Go away!" Fine's tears wouldn't stop no matter how much she tried. _

"_EH! You are disturbing my studies! Go away idiot!" Rein came in and screamed at her sister, pulling her hair. _

"_Let's send her to the Diamonds. She's a junk here." Elsa looked at Fine, disgusted. She yanked her up, brought down a luggage filled with Fine's clothes and pushed her into the car. They drove off to the Diamond's house._

"_Papa! Mama! Don't go! I will be good! I will get 100 for all my tests! Papa! Mama!" Fine cried, kneeling down. A beautiful lady hugged her shoulders, trying to calm her down. Her cries never reached her parent's ears as they drove off without looking back._

_The scene changed. Fine was now 11 years old. She was on the edge of the hill, playing the flute as the wind played with her hair. The song she played was beautiful and sad, totally magical. Someone pushed her and she fell. She caught sight of blue hair flowing._

_The scene changed once more. She was out with her father at the cake shop. She was picking out a cake for her sis and her 14__th__ birthday. She finally found a cake that was special enough. She turned around, wanting to tell her father. But all she saw was he being knocked down by a car, landing on to the ground. The car didn't stop. The truck behind ran over him, blood oozing out. Blood. Dead. Darkness._

Fine woke up, her hands clenched into fists. The memories were still fresh in her mind. She bathed, washed up and ate her breakfast (brioche) before leaving for school. It was another boring day.

* * *

><p>Shade got off his car and went into his office. He was a young CEO at the age of 23, working in his family company. Work was as boring as ever, doing the same old thing. Time past real slowly for him and he was relieved when it was time to knock off.<p>

He drove to the park near the university Rein was studying at, wanting to take a walk. He strolled, breathing in the fresh air. The scent of flowers lingered around. He walked further into the park and he heard someone one playing a flute. The song was breathtakingly beautiful and sad, like a lily. The song changed. It was equally beautiful and sad, a sense of longing lingering in the notes. He walked towards the source of the song.

But before he could reach the mysterious person, it started to rain. He had no choice but to walk back to his car. He was near his car when he saw a familiar pink haired girl. "Miss Kagamine?" He thought aloud. She turned around, drenched, her eyes still as cold as ever. "Mr Yue," she said coldly and walked past him, her scent of cherry blossom lingering, mixed with the fresh scent of rain.

"Do you need a ride back?" Shade asked on an impulse. She turned around and looked at him.

"There's no need to. Thank you for asking," she answered politely before continuing walking forward. Shade stared at her back view, ignoring the rain. She had a special aura; like an aura that pushed people away, blocking them. An aura that made her special, untouchable, like a priceless diamond. She was like a phoenix, rising above others, not letting anyone near her. Intriguing. Shade shook his head as he entered his car.

* * *

><p>Fine walked home, the rain falling onto her. She tilted her head up, gazing at the darkened sky. She closed her eyes, feeling the raindrops on her face. She loved that feeling. She loved being under the rain, feeling free. A smile formed. How long had it been since she last smiled from the bottom of her heart? She walked home, enjoying the rain.<p>

Suddenly, she could no longer feel the rain. She opened her eyes, trembling. Uneasiness and fear overcame her. She felt so empty, so vulnerable. It was than when she realised that the rain had became her only warmth. She looked up; a purple umbrella was covering her. Shade Yue. She clenched her fists, trembling.

"You will catch a cold. Be careful," he said, his voice deep and gentle. Fine looked at him, raising her right hand, slapping him. The umbrella fell. She ran. The rain continued to fall.

* * *

><p>"Fine! Why are you drenched! If you catch a cold, it will be so troublesome! Why didn't you call your driver to pick you up?" As soon as Fine stepped into the huge mansion, Elsa started shouting.<p>

"Madam, let Fine in first," Camelot wrapped a towel over Fine's shoulders. Fine bowed slightly to Camelot and walked to her room.

"Fine!" Elsa shouted. "Ah! Rein, you are back. Camelot, please brew some rose tea for Rein!"

Fine rolled her eyes and sat before her dressing table. She stared at her reflection, looking at those cold and emotionless red eyes. She couldn't recognize herself. She used to be bubbly and cute and… But now… She reached out, touching the mirror. It was she. Fine Kagamine, the lady that brought embarrassment to the Kagamine family. She stood up and went into the bathroom. Her clothes fell and she step away from them. She gazed at her back through the mirror, looking at the scar running down her mid back.


	2. Chapter 2

Back with a new chapter~~ Silent Love will be on hiatus until I think of how to write the next chapter~

Chapter 2

Fine sunk into the water, playing with the bubbles without much interest. She was deep in thought, the incident earlier playing in her head. Why did she slap him? It was unlike her to do so. His image and voice was stuck in her head. She must really be sick. She sunk further into the water, blowing bubbles. She was in the bathtub for an hour before her mother sent Lulu to force her down for dinner.

Dinner was dull as before. Rein could not stop talking about her fiancé. "Shade is so sweet! He bought a dress, a pair of shoes, a necklace, a pair of earrings and a bracelet for me! He wants me to meet his best friend too! Oh… I have absolutely no idea why but he wants Fine to come along too, mum. I think it is because he is afraid that that ugly girl can't get married so he wants to pair him up with his friend."

"Fine, you heard that. You have to go," Elsa ordered. Fine rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"It is two days later. You'd better go!" Rein glared at Fine. "I don't want Shade to think that our family is weird."

Fine looked up and sighed, "I will go, if that pleases you." Rein smiled, satisfied with her older twin sister answer. Ahh~~ She can't wait for her wedding with Shade~

(Line)

Shade walked down the hallway, sighing inside. Rein wanted him to listen to her new song that she composed. He had to shove all his work aside and come down to the university specially for this. His mother owned the school and he himself studied there. He walked along the hallway, going past the many music rooms. A soft familiar melody floated out of the music room in front of him. The soundproof walls were the best, but the door was left slightly opened, just a tiny crack. Now he remembered the melody. It was the second song he heard in the park.

He walked towards the music room and quietly opened the door.

A pink haired girl was back facing him; in her hands was a flute. Shade silently stood there, absorbed into the music. She put down the flute and drew the curtains, looking out. Fine Kagamine. She was Fine Kagamine. Shade quickly went out, afraid of her reaction if she knew that he was secretly listening to her play the flute. He continued walking on and entered the last music room, where Rein was waiting for him.

"Ah! Shade, you are finally here! Come! Listen to my new song!" Rein enthusiastically pulled Shade over and started singing. Shade smiled and clapped politely. "How was it?" Rein asked, her eyes filled with hope.

"…Good. It was very good. You really like singing and music don't you?" Shade asked. Immediately, he regretted it. Rein wasn't the best in the area of music and was better off doing other subjects.

"I love singing! I starting learning it since I was 5 years old, along with the violin and flute, although my flute…" Rein suddenly stopped.

"Your flute…?"

"Nothing! Nothing much!" Rein grinned. "You have to go back to work right? I am so sorry for calling you here~" Rein smiled as she walked Shade out, planting a kiss on his cheek before he left. Rein went back in, trembling.

"_Rein, listen. Listen to Fine's music. Like you, she is only 11, but her flute playing surpasses most adults, like a professional. Her piano is of the same standard too. Learn from your sister, Rein. Learn from her," Sophie, Rein and Fine's music teacher said gently, "Rein, if you do not improve, you will not be able to compete in the competition. Fine has the most chances of winning. You do not want to lose, do you?"_

_Rein clenched her fists. No! She would not lose to Fine! Fine was always the center of attraction! Ever since she came back… Acting so prim and proper.,. Even forgoing her favourite sport. Humph! She will do whatever it takes to not let Fine enter the contest and win, even if she has use underhand tactics. _

* * *

><p>Shade was walking to his car when he saw her again.<p>

"Ah! So it is you who was making the noise!" Fine exclaimed and bent down, scooping the bird into her hands. "Poor thing. Are you hurt?" she mumbled, "Ah! Your wing! I think it is scratched. Wait for me little darling!" She gently placed the bird down onto a safe spot and ran off.

She returned a minute later. Shade did not know why didn't he leave.

"Here, let me clean that wound. Shh… It doesn't hurt. It's going to be alright," Fine mumbled as she gently bandaged the bird's wing. Shade could not move his eyes off her. She… Her eyes were full with gentleness, something that he never knew that he would get to see.

She was playing with the bird as she took care of it. "I am so sorry that I can't bring you home! Are you hungry? Here!" She took out a loaf of bread from her bag and tore a big piece from it. She offered it to the bird, who pecked at it eagerly.

His phone rang. "Hello? ….. Ah… Yes… I will be right back…" Shade hanged up and left, driving back to his company.

~2 hours later~

Shade shut down his laptop and left to the university once more. Rein was done and he had to pick her up. He was once again at the park where Rein was waiting for him.

"Darling!" Rein smiled happily and ran towards him, holding his hands.

"Chirp… Chirp…"

"Eh? What's that sound?" Rein pouted and looked around, spotting a baby bird at the bottom of the tree.

"What's wrong?"

"…" Rein stared at the bird, her eyes cold and hard. "Nothing~" Rein turned back and smiled at Shade.

Shade looked at Rein, feeling disappointed. He knew that Rein had seen the bird and had been hoping that she would help it. He smiled in disappointment. This was the difference between the two girls right?

"Ah. Let's go." Shade smiled and led Rein to his car. Fine would take care of the bird… He was very sure of that.

* * *

><p>"Brother~~~ I want to go to the park near mum's university~~ I heard that it is very beautiful~~~" Milky said cutely, tugging at her brother's sleeve.<p>

"Milky… You are already 15…" Shade looked at his sister.

"Ehhh~~~ I don't care! Brother loves me the most~~" She pouted. Shade sighed and pushed her out the house, opening the car door for her. "Yay! Brother is the best!" she grinned, kissing Shade on the cheek, causing him to roll his eyes.

* * *

><p>The familiar melody drifted through the air. He saw her again.<p>

The red haired beauty was still at the park, playing her flute.

"Brother… She… Her music is… is…." Milky whispered in amazement.

"I know…"

A butterfly landed on Fine's flute. She stopped playing the music. It flew off. She lowered the flute and the purple butterfly landed on her finger. A smile spread across her face. It was such a beautiful smile, full of kindness and happiness. An angel. Her smile was like an angel's.

Milky looked at her brother and smiled. He was mesmerized. Mesmerized by her. "Bro, is she your fiancé, Ms Kagamine?"

"No… She is her sister…"

"Eh… I see… It's such a shame… She's still as kind as ever…"

"Yeah…"

Shade was looking forward to meeting her the next day.

* * *

><p>This sucks! I am sooooo sorry!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

BACK~~~ I am having my exams right now… Sniff…. By the way, it is possible to have fraternal twins with two different fathers. Ermm did I mentioned Fine's and Rein's age? They will be 20… Bright is OOC in this fic. I just found out I have never done this:

Fine: Ella is back~

Rein: Yay! What took you so long?

Me:…..

Shade: Hmph. You made me look like an idiot in the stories.

Bright: O peace! Peace!

Rein: Yeah! You made me the bad one everytime!

Me: No…. In Silent Love you are a nice little girl…

Shade: Get on to the disclaimer!

Me:….. I do not own Fushigiboshi no futago hime and my brother sucks.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat on her bed, looking at the family photo. There she was, smiling, with Truth, Rein and… Fine surrounding her. Why does she hate Fine so much? It was not really hate. It was fear. At the start, she loved Rein and Fine equally, but as they grew up, her expectations grew. She only accepted perfection and nothing less. Rein, being the perfect princess, met her expectations but Fine did not. It was when she finally realised the hard truth. Fine was not Truth's daughter. She should have realised it sooner. Fine was… Fine was <em>his<em> child. They were drunk! She did not know anything, only that _he_ had pink hair, the exact same shade like Fine's. Their nose were the same too, so were their lips. She was afraid. The older Fine was, the more the similarity. She was terrified, terrified that one day, Truth would find out that Fine was not his, but was his best friend, Nic's daughter.

A tear ran down Elsa's cheek. She knew that what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't help it. She just couldn't. Looking at Fine made her guilty, made her sick. She could not be nice to a girl who snatched away everything from her life. Truth had found out of the truth, but died hours later in an accident. To Elsa, Fine was a jinx.

* * *

><p>Milky sat down on her bed. She could remember what happened 10 years ago vividly and that incident involved a certain pink head with red eyes.<p>

_10 years ago._

_Milky sat on the floor, crying. Where was papa? Where was Mama? Where was Shade-Shade? Everything seemed so huge, like giants! A warm hand patted her head. She looked up, her vision blurred with tears. "Eh? Why are you crying? Crying does not work you know? If you want something, you have to do something! Here!" the pink hair sister passed her a lollipop and ruffled her hair. Milky blinked and wiped away her tears. "I…. Papa and Mama and Shade… lost!" Before she could cry again, the pink haired girl stuffed the lollipop in her mouth. Wa… So sweet~_

"_I am Fine. Here, let me help you find your family." Fine took Milky's hand and led her to look for her parents. Milky could never forget the kindness in those red eyes._

Milky sighed. What happened to Fine? What had exactly made her eyes cloud with emotions that none can read? She was worried and even more worried for her brother. She could tell that he was having feelings for Fine, but what about his original fiancé? Forget it! She was so going to go to the meeting tomorrow!

* * *

><p>~next day~<p>

Fine looked at the clothes Rein picked for her. It was a simple pale pink off shoulder bat sleeve dress. She sighed and put in on, going down to the living room after grabbing her purse. "Fine, are you ready?" Rein asked chirpily. Fine looked at her, before looking for a pair of shoes to wear. She wore a light pink 2.5 inches heels and went out of the house, Rein chirping cheerfully along.

"Psst. Isn't that the twin sisters of the Kagamine household? Wa! They are so pretty! Rein is so cute and beautiful! The other one is…" a pair of girls started whispering to each other.

"The other is the shame of the family, Fine, right? She isn't as bad as the rumours though. She has this cool feeling to her. Beautiful, like the ice princess." The other girl whispered back.

Rein and Fine ignored them and continued walking on. It was something similar between the two girls. They hated gossips. There were many similarity between them, but they were things that both of them did not know.

They reached the "Stardust Café" and entered the café, seating at the table where Shade was.

"What would you like to have?" Shade asked them, passing them a menu each.

"I would like their lemon chiffon, green tea macaroon and a cup of iced milk tea with pearls please." Fine said, without even glancing at the menu.

Rein flipped through the menu and finally ordered a slice of Black forest cake and a cup of tea.

At that point, Milky, a blonde haired siblings entered the café and sat with them.

"Ah! Milky, Bright, Altezza, you guys are finally here!" Shade grinned as they sat down. They ordered their food.

"Rein, Fine, this is my sister, Milky, my childhood best friend, Bright and his sister, Altezza." Shade introduced.

"Hi~ I am Rein, Shade's fiancée!" Rein smiled and gave a little bow.

"Milky, nice to meet you," Fine bowed politely at Milky.

"Hey! It's not nice ignoring a friend who you haven't met in years!" Bright pouted, earning a playing smack from Altezza. Fine rolled her eyes, "Hi Altezza, hi Bright."

"That's better!" Bright sighed, satisfied. "Ah, you must be Rein, the rumored Shade's fiancée and Fine's twin sister," Bright stretched out his hand and shook Rein's. Rein smiled at him.

"Sorry about that, my brother is a little nuts when he sees Fine," Altezza apologised.

"You guys know Fine?" Shade asked, confused and shocked.

"Yeah. She stayed in our house for 2 years when she was 7," Altezza explained.

"Waa! I remembered that we would dress her up in kimonos and let her attend to customers! They loved her! Saying that she was polite, efficient and always had a sincere smile!" Bright cooed. Fine continued eating as Milky and Shade listened attentively.

"Ya… You were forced to wear a kimono too," Fine shrugged.

"NO!" Bright gasped, a blush tinted his face.

"Yes! A customer's son had even confessed to you!" Altezza rubbed it in. "I have pictures! Do you want to see?" Altezza eyes shone.

"Moe! Altezza!" Bright sighed, burying his face into his palms. He face brightened up suddenly and said, "I have pictures of Fine being forced by Altezza and my mum to cosplay as Sailor Moon, a French maid, a princess and….Kekeke…"

Fine involuntarily let out a gasp, her face slightly red.

"Oh my gosh! I remember! I wanna see!" Altezza gasped.

"No!" Fine protested. Bright and Altezza continued teasing her as Milky giggled along, playing a part in their conversation.

Shade sat there, a sour feeling in his heart. What was this feeling? Why was he so angry when Bright could tease Fine? Why?

Rein sighed as she helped Shade put sugar cubes into his tea. It happened aain. Fine was once more in the center of attraction. Her eyes fell onto Fine's back. The scar… It was all an accident! Really! Rein never wanted to push Fine. It was all an accident! She… She just wanted to scare her, to cause her flute to drop. But… But Fine fell. She wanted to grasp her, but… But… Rein tore her eyes away. It was all too late. Her jealously took control of her.

"Mmm… Strawberry… Cream…raspberry…. And…?" Milky sighed as she took a bite of her cake.

"Rose. Rose essence. They put just a tiny bit of it." Fine said.

"How did you know?" Milky gasped.

Fine smiled and shrugged. They chatted as they ate. Shade could not help looking at Fine. She… She looked angelic. A warm feeling stirred in his heart. What was it?

* * *

><p>Short chapter… sorry~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi~~~ I am back! Can someone tell me how to seduce using only the eyes? I have this role and in one of the scenes, I am supposed to seduce this guy….-.- Back to the story! "Loving You" is the first part of a two part story.:) I took ideas from Autumn's Concerto~~~

Loving You Chapter 4

Fine sat on her bed, sighing. What was happening to her? Why was her armor breaking down? She closed her eyes for a few seconds. She got up and went out, going to her university. She missed the only person who understood her and their only connection was the piano. Yes, the piano. She only could play a song on it and that song, 'You Are My Love', was the only song connecting them together.

In the moonlight, her hair shimmered. She walked towards the special hall, which she had just found a few days back. It looked abandoned. It looked like it was locked, but she decided to try her luck. She pushed the door, which opened, much to her surprise. She slowly walked in, the sight of the piano, attracting her. She touched the piano, feeling the smoothness. She slowly lifted up the cover, her fingers lingering on the piano keys. A surge of emotions shot through her. She sat down and closed her eyes as her finger danced on the keys, her memories guiding her.

"_Uncle Nic! What are we doing today?" Little Fine asked. Nic smiled lovingly at the little girl. To Fine, he was her favourite customer in the inn and Bright's distant relative. She never knew that she was actually his daughter. _

"_Erm… Why don't I teach you how to play the piano?" Nic smiled._

"_Piano? Will that help me become a proper lady?" Fine asked. He laughed and nodded, leading her to the music room. He taught her the basics first and than the song, 'You Are My Love'. It was his favourite song and he wanted to share it with his daughter. Surprisingly, Fine was quick at learning. Before long, she mastered the song. It only took her a week, and on the day she mastered the song, he was forced to leave._

_Tears fell from Fine's eyes as she witnessed the death of Uncle Nic. A car ran over him._

"Who's there?" a voice asked.

Fine turned around, shocked.

* * *

><p>~An hour ago~<p>

Shade stormed out of the house. He had enough of his mum's and dad's nagging. They were using him. The reason why he had to marry Rein was because the Kagamine were influential enough. His parents and her mother arranged the marriage. Why did they choose Rein and not Fine? Apparently, Fine was not the heiress, it was Rein. Fine was only supposed to help out. Unfair isn't it? But that was life. He was sick and tired of everything and so he ran. The only place he found comfort in was the special hall where the piano was. It was not in use and he had the key. Too tired, he decided to sleep in the hall instead. He lay on the sofa and closed his eyes.

The sound of piano playing filled his dreams. It was the same tune as the one Fine always played. His eyes fluttered open. The melody was real. Anger rushed inside him. No one was supposed to be here. He ran towards the person playing the piano.

"Who are you?" he growled.

The girl turned around, shocked. Fine! Shade's expression immediately softened.

"Ah! I… I am so sorry!" Fine gasped. "I…"

"Shh!" Shade put his finger on his lips, pulling Fine down, hiding behind the piano.

"Eh! S…" Fine was about to say something when Shade covered her mouth.

Fine was too aware of how close their faces were. What happened to her cold exterior? Why couldn't it be activated?

The few seconds seemed like hours. Something stirred inside her. He looked strong, yet there is a touch of gentleness inside.

Shade slowly got up and helped Fine up. "The security guards were checking around…" Shade explained. Fine nodded.

"You know how to play the piano?" Shade asked, leaning against the sofa.

Fine looked at him and nodded. "I only know how to play that song though…"

Shade grinned evilly. "Let me teach you!" Before Fine could react, Shade gently led Fine to the piano and made her sit on the bench.

"Eh?"

Shade sat at another bench behind Fine. He gently took her hand and placed them on the piano keys. His hands were on top of Fine's, gently guiding her. Shade smiled at Fine's blushing cheek. His heart was pounding and it took him all his willpower to not kiss Fine. This was wrong. He knew that. He was betrothed to Rein, and yet he was falling for her sister.

The melody they played was gentle and sweet. Fine's heart thumped crazily against her chest. Her face felt so hot. His touch sent surges of heat through her body. Breathe! She could not let her guard down! She retreated her hands and stood up. Shade got up and gripped her hand, stopping her.

"Don't leave me…" he hugged her from behind, whispering into her soft silky hair.

"Don't play! This is not a joke!" Fine broke away from his hug and ran to the door. It was locked!

"Fine… " Shade looked at her back view, "I am not joking."

Fine looked at him, her heart aching with pain. She felt something for him, but... But it was wrong! No matter how much she disliked Rein, she was still her sister. There was a line that they should never cross. Yes, Rein and Shade marriage was political, but Rein truly loved him. The reason why her mother chose to let Shade marry Rein was obvious. Her mother never cared for her. In her eyes, her only true daughter was Rein. Love between Fine and Shade was forbidden.

Fine sat on the sofa. "What do we do now? The door is locked."

"Sleep!" Shade grinned and lay down on the sofa right next to Fine. Fine sighed. "You have to come here every night now…" he whispered into Fine's ear.

"EH!" Fine exclaimed, her face bright red.

Shade laughed, "Don't think dirty~ Er hmm! The piano is your responsibility now! You have to come here every night, at 9 pm sharp and play the song for me~"

"EH! You… You..! Urgh! I don't know what to say about you! Why didn't I know that you are so….. Urgh!" Fine face palmed herself.

"I win~ From now on, you are mine…" Shade whispered to Fine, just to find out that she was asleep. Wow… Seriously! Fine can fall asleep in 3 seconds!

Shade took off his blazer and covered Fine's body. He kissed her forehead gently, a smile on his face. "Fine, rest well. I will always be there for you," he whispered. He looked at her sleeping face. She looked at peace when she was asleep. Looking at her sleeping face, he felt tired too. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The sunlight shone warmly on them. Fine's eyes fluttered open, finding her head resting on Shade's shoulder and his on her head. She gently pushed his head away. She looked at Shade and smiled to herself. He frowns in his sleep! She gently messaged the spot between his eyebrows. He looked so cute when he is asleep!<p>

"Am I that good looking?" Shade grinned, his eyes open.

"Eh! I..."

"Look at you, so flustered because of what I say~ You are…. You like me don't you~" Shade teased.

"Don't spurt nonsense!" Fine rolled her eyes, desperate to hide her blush.

"Ah! Let's go!" Shade got up and stretched.

"Eh? But the door is lock!"

Shade ignored Fine and went to the grandfather clock at the corner of the room. He opened the glass door and took out a key, opening the door.

"Eh! Why didn't you tell me that you have the key? You made me stay over night with a jerk like you!"

"You didn't ask!" Shade grinned, "See you tomorrow night!" Shade calmly walked out of the door.

"I didn't promise you!"

"Too bad! You still have to come! Or else this picture will be all over the internet~" Shade sang, waving the picture of Fine sleeping around/

"Hey! That is blackmail!" Fine retorted, jumping around, trying to grab Shade's phone away.

"Hey!" Fine pouted as Shade moved the phone away from Fine's reach.

"If you promise me, I will.."

"Fine! Ok! You win! I will ne here at 9 pm sharp!" Fine surrendered. Shade grinned. Fine sighed and walked away, blushing. Seriously! Shade was like a kid!


	5. Chapter 5

Gaa! Sorry for the long long long wait! I was addicted to the hunger games…. CLATO (Clove and Cato)~~ Everlark (Katniss and Peeta)~~ I swear this chapter will be better~~ AND! Please review~~~ Please~~ Short chapter…. Sorry…

Chapter 5

"Shade~ How was work?" Rein smiled sweetly. Shade nodded, not even looking at the blue haired beauty. Instead, his eyes fell onto the dark pink beauty that was reading her book. They were at the university café. A smile formed on his face. He couldn't wait for their 'date' that night.

A boy walked towards Fine, trembling a little. On his face was a pair of old-fashioned spectacles, which covered most of his face, which was beet red. "M… Miss F…Fine… I… I…like you…" he stuttered, passing a pink letter with hearts on it. Shade gritted his teeth. How dare the insolent guy do this!

Fine looked at the new guy, her eyebrows raised. This guy didn't know anything right? She smiled coldly, "Thanks… But I am sorry. Find another girl, a nice one okay?" She took the envelope and tore it into half. She could see the tears swimming in his eyes.

"I am so sorry..." he stammered and walked away. Fine sighed while Shade cheered in his heart.

"Er…. I didn't catch your name!" Fine was guilty after all.

A bright smile exploded on his face. "I am David!"

"Good. Mr David, thank you for your sincerity, however, you should listen to what others say about me. Find a nice girl who, unlike me, suits you. Anyway, thank you so much for your sincerity. You are a nice guy," Fine nodded. His smile became brighter and he nodded his head, running off, waving to Fine.

"Wow! Fine has this day eh?" Rein laughed. Fine rolled her eyes and went back reading her book. Her eyes involuntarily fell onto a certain purple haired man. Their eyes met, and sparks flew. She turned away, wishing her fast heart would go back to normal.

* * *

><p><em>~night~<em>

Fine entered the room, her heart beating wildly. Calm down Fine! You wore a mask for years! You can do that now! She took in a deep breath, slapping her cheeks lightly. Her eyes turned cold.

"You are late. Time for punishment~" he breathed down her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Her face was light pink, her heart thumping wildly. Fine! Calm down!

"I am not! It is 9." She looked away.

"Eh~ It is 9 and 30~" He smirked.

"What's the difference? Gaa!" she shouted in defeat and went to the piano, playing it.

Shade leaned back, smiling. Teasing Fine was fun. He… He loved her. She was different, she was kind… She… She was pure.

Fine stood up and stood next to Shade. "How was it?"

"Mm? It was… Good…." He inched closer, his breath tickling her neck.

"S… Shade?" her face flushed. Where's her mask when she needed it?

He gazed at her, causing her face to be even redder. His gaze was so intense, like she was his only love, that he would love her forever. He moved closer and closer, and their lips touched.

His lips was sweet, filling her with warmth. His tongue pressed against her lips, licking them. Unknowingly, she opened her mouth for him and his tongue entered. His tongue stroked hers. He tasted like her. Unsure of what to do, she gently stroked his tongue with hers. Passion danced between them.

Panting, they broke apart. Her eyes widen, fully comprehending what had happen. She pushed him away, her eyes filled with fear.

"No… Shade… We can't…. You are my sister's fiancé. This… This is wrong…"

"Fine! Look at me! I like you. No. I love you! The engagement was only based on political reasons! You are the one I love." Shade grabbed Fine's shoulder.

"Shade…Rein loves you!" Fine protested. Before Shade could say anything, Fine pushed him away and ran.

It was wrong. The feelings she had… It wasn't right. It could never be right. She… She did not have the right to love, or be loved. She was a jinx.

A certain teal hair girl stood from a distance, her eyes filled with fury.

* * *

><p>Fine sat in the lecture room, bored. After the lecture ended, she went to the library. "Fine, Mr Yue wants you to meet him at the piano," a boy went up to her. Eh? Worried, she rushed to their meeting place, only to find no one there. Suddenly, a sack covered her head, and she was lifted up.<p>

When the sack was finally removed, she found herself in an ice ring, a teal hair girl and boy standing before her, smirking.

"Who are you?" Fine struggled. She was bound to the pole of the goal net.

"I am Miku, Shade's future fiancée!" the teal hair girl said.

"I am Mikuo, her bro." the teal hair male said.

"Mr Yue's fiancée is my sister! Let me go!" she growled.

"Tsk tsk! Still denying? I heard that your fingers are nimble, playing the piano… If I crush them, what will happen?" Miku smirked.

"Immature beings." Fine growled, masking her fear perfectly.

"Tsk tsk! Such a sharp little mouth! What if… We take turns kissing it?" Mikuo smirked, putting his finger on her lips as the gang behind him laughed.

"Call him! Call him to save you!" Miku smiled menancingly.

"No. He won't come anyway."

"So sure?" Miku smiled and she took out Fine's phone from her pocket.. "Now… Where is his number… Ah! Found!" She dialed.

CRASH!

"Ow!" Mikuo shouted, as blood trickled from his forehead.

Shade!


	6. Chapter 6

I rushed this out in hope for the deadline… sorry if it is very rushed…. The sequel will be up soon… I hope.

Chapter 6

**Fine's POV**

Shade!

My head screamed as Shade appeared, a smirk on his face.

"Why did you come?" I screamed, struggling against the robes.

Miku giggled, "Shade~ You are here~" Her sweet smiling face immediately changed. "Now, time for the fun…" she grinned.

"It is very simple actually! We will each hit a puck and if we goal, too bad. You will defend the goal without any gears," Mikuo grinned evilly.

Shade glared at them, a smirk on his face. "Alright. Game!"

"No…" I grabbed him, fear in my eyes. "At the speed and mass of the puck…"

"Shh…. Believe me," He said, his eyes filled with reassurance. I bit my lips and nodded.

He back faced them and hugged me, shielding me from the pucks. Each of them hit him. He was in pain, I could feel it, even if he did not show it. A puck came shooting at his head. It hit him. A gasp escaped me. I cradled his head, my heart filled with worry.

"Hey! The police are coming! They heard something!" one of the ice hockey men shouted. Sensing that they are distracted, Shade grabbed my hand and ran.

_When you give a man your hand in a ice rink, it means that you a willing to hand your life to him…_

I remembered Rein telling me this. I blushed as I tightened my grip on his hand. He smiled at me as we ran as fast as we could away from the ice rink.

We got up the bus that came. Laughing, we sat together, our fingers entwined.

"How's your forehead?" I asked, gingerly touching his wound.

"It is nothing!" he grinned. I rolled my eyes. Seriously!

I dug into my bag and took out my handkerchief. Carefully, I dabbed the blood away from the wound and put the Band-Aid on.

He gripped my hand, placing it onto his heart. I could feel my face heat up as my heart raced.

"I love you, Fine. As long as my heart continues to beat, I will love you." He said, pressing his lips onto mine. I smiled sweetly, kissing him back. I snuggled close to him, feeling his arms around me. "How did you get your scar at the back?"

"You won't believe me."

"I will, really."

I smiled. "Let it be buried in the past. I shall speak no more of it."'

"Alright, if that is what you want." His hands tightened around me, holding me close.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when we got of the bus, the nightmare started.

* * *

><p>"Shade? Fine? Both of you…" Rein gasped, her voice cracking as tears spilled from her eyes.<p>

"Rein…"

"GO AWAY! I don't want to see you!" she screamed, slapping me. It stung, a lot.

She turned, and ran away. I could feel her heart breaking. What have I done?

"Fine…" Shade held my hand, pulling close to me.

"I have to go…" I murmured, pushing him away. I ran.

* * *

><p>"Fine, you know what to do right?" my mother said, her eyes piercing me.<p>

"Yes. I know." I said, tears dripping down. Rein's wedding is pushed forward. It is happening in a month days time…

I excused myself and ran. Before I knew it, I found myself near Shade's house.

"Fine!" his voice rang out. I turned, tears falling down as the rain poured. I hugged him.

"Why are you out here in the rain? Come on in! My mum's not at home." He led me in, his hand exceptionally warm.

I sat in silence, my heart thumping wildly as the thunder roared. I looked into his eyes as his lips pressed against mine. I kissed him back, our passion dancing.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. I wanted to give him everything I have. Let this be my last present for him.

* * *

><p>The sunlight shone on him. I gently stroked his hair, kissing his nose. "Fine," he smiled, kissing me. I blushed and got up. I dressed myself and washed up.<p>

He enveloped me from behind, planting kisses on my back.

"You are beautiful," he traced my scar, sending shivers down my spine. How I wish that we can be like this forever….

"You have to go to work! Go and change!" I pouted, pushing him to his closet to get his clothes.

He pecked my lips and washed up before sending me home and going to work. Goodbye…

* * *

><p>I packed my luggage and got into Ella' and Bright's car.<p>

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright…." She drove off. I looked at the picture I had taken last night, tears dripping onto it.

* * *

><p>~1 month later~<p>

I looked at my medical report. My mind was in a blur as my doctor congratualated me. I am pregnant?

* * *

><p><strong>Shade<strong>

Fine! How could she do this to me? How could she do this! Who the hell cares about the wedding that is happening in 2 weeks time? Before I knew it, a van crushed into my car… I saw black…

I woke up, seeing many unfamiliar faces.

"Who am i?"


End file.
